


Quirk: Source ***OLD***

by popslevin



Category: Team Fortress 2, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: BAMF Midoriya Izuku, F/M, Gen, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Rewrite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 07:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21831898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/popslevin/pseuds/popslevin
Summary: 200 years ago,  the first quirk was born to combat the sudden changes a certain group of mercenaries did to themselves, this was nature's answer from their transformation to man made gods *archived**possible rewrite*
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I will be archiving my very first story here, I might possibly continue this or just rewrite it entirely for the future

As izuku was rocket-jumping around the fake city trying to find any more robots to whack and pummel into dust, he noticed the ground rumbling like there was an earthquake happening in the middle of the exam, he stopped to look for an explanation, he quickly saw the absolute behemoth of a robot that was the size of a skyscarper.

"Huh,so that's what a 0-pointer looks like.", he smiled, his smile quickly turned into a sinister grin as he thought it would be great food for his strange items ,"

"This is gonna be a fun kill", he said to himself. He quickly proceeded to rocketjump towards the robots noticing the other examinees running away from the robot in fear. He gets on ground level next to the 0pointer, as he was readying up to jump up he noticed something in the corner of his eye, the girl from the exam entrance was there and trapped under piles of rubble. Without thinking for another second he suddenly bolts to her direction in order to help her.

"Hey,you alright? are you hurt?", As he was lifting up tons of concrete around her with ease.

"My ankle is a bit sprained so I cant really walk",she says.

Acting quickly he extended his arms towards her and begins to shoot out beams of energy effectively healing her foot and repairing any extra damge on her. The 0 pointer notices them and is readying itself to stomp them using its weight.

Izuku,upon seeing this deploys a massive futuristic looking gun and charges it aiming towards the goliath of metal and bolts. He held his ground and charged and shot out a big wave of electricity towards the 0 pointer, the shot connected and rendered the 0 pointer useless, but not for long, discarding the gun he quickly got his conch shell.

"Hey, listen if I blow this horn,run,run as fast as you can away from here ok?"

Now standing up, Uraraka quickly nodded before readying herself. Now hearing the horn she began to run noticing she was running faster than her normal speeds, Izuku now seeing her out of harms way turned around to see the giant functioning normaly again, he smirked as he went in to rocketjump using the buildings and the 0 pointer's side to wall jump his way to the giant's head level. He changed his launcher and deployed his parachute to rain down rockets using his **[server-clearing air strike]** where he immediately rained down 8 glowing rockets at high speed leaving dents and craters upon crater to the giant's face.

He reloaded and fired until he eventually ran out of ammo he quickly flew down to the robots height and quickly whipped out his market gardener where he proceeded to whack its chest chasis as fast as possible leaving craters and holes throughout its entire chest, and with one final whack with his shovel he made a huge gaping hole at the center of the behemoth's chest. With that the goliath of a robot went down with a boom now, eyes glowing his smile not leaving his face , his market gardener now hale's own he closed his parachute and landed ontop of the robot.The people that watched Izuku's robot abuse stared in awe and terror of what they are seeing, Izuku with his eyes glowing , his smile that looks like its going to tear his cheeks any second is now screaming at the top of his lungs while whacking his own head with his shovel


	2. Chapter 1:beginning

We all know how quirks emerged from the face off the earth,200 years ago a baby born that can radiate light from its body. Nobody actually knew the real reason why,in the midst of it all in the year 1972 a certain group of mercenaries are readying up to see the administrator in person for a final mission

"Alright guys, the administrator just called me, better be prepared because this may be your last mission",Miss Pauling says, slightly disappointed this may be the last mission they will ever have together as a team. "May you enlighten us on the certain mission the old woman wants us to do?", the Spy says with formality and confidence.

"Sorry spy, but even I don't know what is it about", Miss Pauling quickly answered, spy and the other mercs nodded at this and began to talk amongst themselves for the time being.

"Hey guys, what are you guys planning on doing after all of this is over?", Scout said immediately catching everyones attention.

  
"Heavy will go back russia to take care of family", Heavy boomed, the group nodded at this,"Yeah, but like aren't you gonna go back on being a mercenary? To be honest I'm gonna miss you psychos after this",they laughed ,after the laughter died down the group turnedsad and disappointed that tgis will be the last mission they will ever do together again."Cheer up lad,this may be the last contract ,but lets make sure this is our best one yet",Demo piped up trying to bring up the mood, this of course brought scout's old mood back up,"Yeah! And it will be the greatest mission in all of merc history they'll put us up in a museum!,speaking of mercs, you guys have any idea where hardhat is?".As if on cue they heard a helicopter and it landed near the team, all of them got ready to fight if this was a new threat but quickly relaxed when they say the engineer leaving the cockpit.

"Oh hey engie we were just talking about you, where have you been to while we were out here getting our blood sucked out of us?", Scout said sarcastically.

  
"Not now scout", engie quickly said as he opened the helicopter's door revealing a tall young woman with raven hair that has a look of seriousness around her."I am sure you are properly acquianted of who I am but for those of you who don't know I am the administrator", she said, surprising miss pauling and the other mercs that knew her.  
"Now I know you have alot of questions, but right now I must talk to your doctor and your team's mechanic for now because I am currently running out of time" Medic , upon hearing this decided this was important and went to her quickly to get this over with.

(Time skip)

"You want me to do what!!?", Medic shouted obviously shocked and surprised.

"But Ma'am its physically imposible for us to do this," Engineer answered trying to reason with her.

"I am well aware that this particular request seems impossible, but I am also aware that you, Doctor have made these rag-tag team of idiots into impenetrable beings that can take on an entire army",The administrator shot back at them.

  
"But this is different,turning people into invulnerable gods is one thing, but turning people into immortal beings would take weeks without proper specimens",Medic sneered .

"That is why I'm giving you the right instruments and the perfect test subjects", The administrator said pointing to the rest of the mercs. Medic looked back at his team considering this, he could also become immortal,to see what the future holds.

But there was too much risks for his own liking, the possibilities of it going wrong is almost 99.999%, he couldn't afford to go back to hell right now. But there was something aboutthe administrators request, something in him wanting to be an actual man- made God, despite the risk, time was running out.

  
"Ok, I vill do it just let me get my tools". Medic said quickly leaving to tell the mercs about the mission, he looked around looking at his teammates' reactions to the news, one by one they nodded to each other, aggreeing to their one last mission.

"Well then." He chuckled under his breath. "I guess it's time to practice medicine," Medic said, his face forming a pshycotic grin.

Hours upon hours on trying to perfect the experiment,it was torture for the 9 mercs because they had no austrailium to help the experiments while. In a span of 3 hours, they did it ,they made a serum that enchanced the abilities and and extended the lifespan of a person to the point of becoming ageless, but they had to go through agonizing pain but this proved to be no problem to the mercs because they were used to these kinds of pain on a daily basis.

  
The administrator, however was not that fortunate because her body was too weak, therefore she died shortly after they injected the serum because she was not used to this kind of pain.

After the administrator died they did not know what to do so they left to go their seperate ways going off the grid leaving unsatisfied because of the failed mission. Years and years went by ,they were still young and ageless but their families and loved ones begin to age and wither away leaving the mercs to wander aimlessly,looking for a purpose,

  
until they decided to join together again as a team and stay with each other for dirty jobs and mercenary work using their god-like abilties to their advantage, they were unrivaled due to their skills being unmatched.

  
Scout, a guy that can run at the speeds of 22 km/h without breaking a sweat can now run at speeds that break the sound barriers and can now move through time using his bonk! Atomic punch.

  
Soldier using his rocket launcher to break through enemy lines making him an absolute beast in the battlefield making him the perfect soldier. 

  
Pyro, an absolute nightmare to those who know it and those who didnt live to tell the tale,no one has any eyewitneses to this monster but it will always leave a fiery graveyard to whatever path it crosses. 

  
Demoman,the grenades expert, the more drunk he is , the more dangerous he becomes, uses a haunted blade that traps the souls of the people he killed on it.

  
Heavy, the definition of a one-man army, he can mow down one of the most powerful armies of the world with just one hand. 

  
Engineer the smartest out of all of them, his ever-expanding knowledge over everything has the ability on planning every concievable situation in a single milisecond.

The medic,now able to use his mediguns to its fullest extent can now revive people back from the dead without the use of a reanimator ,can now ubercharge at will and can extend the uber charge duration for as long as possible

Sniper, his reflexes and eyes are so fast he never misses a shot

  
The spy, now able to cloak as long as he wants and can now hide in plain sight he is lethal at what he does best.

In the end they were gods, but even then with nothing to do and no one to fight they become, empty so just for that ,medic hatched up a plan, to put all of them into cyrosleep and set a random timer, where if the timer stops the cyro beds will release a huge wave of energy to their location, but before they went in, they spent hours finding, modeling and building the cyrobeds in hopes that one day someone may need them again,after they finished the finishing touches of the cyropods. They found the old tapes they made with the director and added some insights and interviews of each and every one of them(they lied on who they actually are ) and what their individual skills were and the reason why they made these cyrobeds which was "in hopes of finding meaning again", as medic dramatically said, and so with that the cyro beds started and their long deep slumber has begun

As nature finally noticed the nine gods living on earth she has mutated all of the future dna's of a brand new generation in order to keep up with the nine sleeping gods, and thus came the rise of quirks...


	3. 200 years later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry for cringe, feed back is appreciated

It has been almost 2 centuries since the mercs decided to take a long cold slumber in a secret location

Since then the rise of quirks had now become the norm of society every corner there's bound to be a pro hero chasing off some lowly villain trying to mug a person, Yes this was the norm, heroes fighting off villains in a world where 80 percent of the world's population are superpowered beings.

  
  


During this time, an unnatural phenomenon has occurred, people had started manifesting a common quirk called source. A weak at first quirk but if trained and practiced on can be powerful.

It is said that the quirk has 9 distinct and unique abilities, said that these powers primarily focuses on, speed , mobility, pyromancy, intelligence, brute strength, power ups, support ,sharp eyes and stealth. And so, governments from around the world teamed up and silently investigated, but everytime they try and come up with a theory on why these people are having these common deadly quirk they always end up in a dead end.

  
  


Several years have past and they haven't found anything , no clues, no leads, nothing. soon after they slowly start to give up on a wild goose chase, that is until they picked up a huge blast of energy, almost as if a beacon, located in the outskirts of New Mexico, was calling to them.

  
  


They started to investigate about it, led by an amateur hero that is vastly growing in popularity, ALL-MIGHT along with other pro heroes, they landed near the energy spike's epicenter and began to move, trying to find a way or an entrance , but all they can see was red sand and rocks.

  
  


"HEY! Look over here.", everyone turned and noticed that the ground was unusually uneven and when felt, feels hollow.

  
  


The ground below then started to warp and ultimately did not have the strength to hold out anymore , they fell down revealing a big orb thing in the middle of the facility,

'Is this what caused the massive surge?', All-might thought not realizing dozens of flying type heroes were struggling in saving the group of pro heroes. 

  
  


When he came to his senses he quickly acted, jumping and appearing out of nowhere the falling heroes at record-speeds. Once finished, they thanked all might and quickly remembered what their objective was, to investigate the huge power surge. Upon seeing their surroundings, they concluded that this was a very strange facility, a big orb of plasma and electricity danced around in the middle of the facility with seemingly no way to access a pod-like chamber below it, and seeing the walls and the overall layout of the facility, they recognized that there were two primary colors seeming equally dividing the facility,red and blue.

  
  


They decided to separate, to find clues or anything interesting inside the facility. All-might discovered there were wires connected and leads to the electrical orb in the middle of the facility and decided to follow the lines of power.

  
  


Following it, he discovers that it ends and reconnects itself to the red side and entered the red side's so-called spawn-room where he found 9 pod things connected to a big computer screen. 

Finding it odd that it still works he went to investigate the computer, looking for clues he found 10 different tapes that were labeled differently from one another, there one particular tape stood out, its label was 'a message to the future', he hesitated on whether or not to watch it right now, or report it immediately, quickly he turned down the decision and decided to call everyone into the the 'spawn-room'. 

  
  


Once everyone was seated and was there in the same room, All-might stood up in front and briefed them, 

  
  


"Alright, now that everyone is here, I think you might have noticed those nine pods over there", he pointed to the left revealing 9 pods.

"Now you may be wondering, what are those exactly? Honestly, I myself don't know what we're dealing with here", he moved a bit and revealed the ten tapes to the rescue squad, 

  
  


"And I'm hoping this would answer our questions" , ALL-MIGHT then put the tape into the player and it began to play as he quickly sat to the audience again. 

_ They were greeted by 2 weird looking men, one had a construction worker's helmet and goggles while the other one was wearing a lab coat. _

_ "Hello, to the person that has found this chamber", the one with the lab coat said with a heavy German accent, _

_ "I'm sure y'all are wondering about those nine pods you seeing", the small man said. _

_ "These pods contain nine of the most powerful mercenaries in our time achieved the rank of unbeatable in their own aspects." _

  
  


_ "Now y'all must be wondering why we did build this, well you see we lost our purpose after becoming gods, we hoped, in the future we might find something that would help us find ourselves again."  _

_ "And so, we have provided tapes there that showcases the abilities of each and everyone of us."  _

  
  


_ ,"just like they always say, we work together , we die together because.." the camera turns to black and immediately turns back on revealing 9 different people of different shapes and sizes all wearing red as they begin to shout. _

**_"WE ARE TEAM FORTRESS"_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come flame me at the total command discord [here](https://discord.gg/6RtCWZT)


	4. Meet The Scout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the heroes watch the tapes labeled for scout

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for cringe. feedback is appreciated

The tape ejected itself from the player, as ALL-MIGHT quickly pulled out a random tape labeled as "The scout", and quickly went over and placed it into the player. The screen came to life, showing a zoom in on a scrawny looking man crouched down behind a shutter door with a group of dangerous looking men armed to the teeth and wearing the same color of uniform , red. The young man opened the shutter door and saw men wearing the opposite of their own uniforms , blue.   
  
  
Panning his view on the middle point where they were all grouped up together, counting them, scouting who they were, what were their weapons. After gathering what he needed, he smirked, cocking his shotgun-looking gun and sped off , leaving his teammates to eat dust. The blue-uniformed men noticed him and began to shoot him down from all directions, hailing from bullets to pipe-bombs , he began to dodge and weave out of harm's way while attacking his blue enemies.   
  
  
He was dodging everything they throw at him. The other blue men began to give chase to the young man but only to fail to match his speed, getting hit by a train in the process.   
  
  
The screen cut off showing a transition slide that said "meet the scout" , seconds later the man now named 'scout' walked in confidently, "I-I mean I don't even know how to start with ya, I mean do you even know who you're talking to?.". The screen cuts to a behemoth of a man wearing blue just like the other ones, the man was currently sitting on a crate about to eat a sandwich which was in his hand, until he was interrupted by a poke in the head with a metal bat, the blue-wearing giant grew confused until scout broke the silence. "Yo what's up?".   
  
"Do you have any idea, like any idea who I am?". The screen cuts back to the two fighting while scout is dodging and screaming at the top of his lungs, visibly scared."Basically? Kind of a big deal.", the screen cuts again, this time scout is trying to choke the big man using his bat, trying and failing to hold his grip together.   
  
"Aww yeah, that's beautiful." Scout said, flexing his noodle arms pathetically, completely oblivious to the camera.   
  
"Alright you listening?-"he snickered ."ok."He started as he began to count off something."Grass grows, birds fly and sun shines and brotha? "he moved closer to the camera and poked it with his fingertips allowing a mark of his finger to be etched onto its lens, "I hurt people."he finished.   
  
The screen cuts back to him whacking the giant man in the face with his bat with a loud "bonk".   
  
"I'm a force of nature."   
  
"If you were from where i was from you'd be   
_[REDACTED]_ dead."   
  
"And , my man if you even think of crossing with me and my pals, better believe that I will drop ya before you could even realize it."   
  
He shrugs, "Cuz im just that good at being the scout of this team,'' He finished smiling confidently until the screen fades to black.   
  
ALL-MIGHT was feeling a lot of emotions right now, astonishment, fascination and most of all, weirded-out. But one thing is for sure in his mind and also in the minds of other heroes that watched the tape.   
  
These people are ruthless professionals.   
  
"Alright.” ALL-MIGHT boomed shutting everyone up on their little discussion of these people.

  
“Now we know this scout figure can be a little bit ignorant for what we've seen, but nonetheless we are still proceeding to the unknown so let us all exercise caution."   
  
Everyone was quiet, they knew that these were people that had been asleep for almost 2 centuries so taking into account that they probably don't know what quirks are, they may be used for their advantage.   
  
But they don't really know what these men are capable of, which was also a huge disadvantage for them if ever things got a little south.   
  
"So who wants here to release this scout fellow for questions?", ALL-MIGHT asked.   
  
Everyone immediately raised their hands. 'Looks like majority wins.' ALL-MIGHT thought.   
  
He cautiously walked to the pod that was labeled "scout", as he reached for the release lever to open the pod, he hesitated and looked back to his team. He sighed and pulled the lever, taking a step back in order for the pod to fully open.   
  
There he was, eyes closed, not moving. They thought he was dead and everyone in the other pods were too, but just as they were about to give up hope he opened his eyes and let out a blood-curdling scream as he collapsed on the ground.   
  
Everyone became alert and took up a battle stance where ALL-MIGHT immediately went to the young man's side, he noticed he was freezing cold, which slightly explains the reason why he let out a scream due to him not being used to the cold.   
  
Scout wasn't feeling alright, last thing he saw before the cryo sleep was medic closing it up, then waking up realizing it was too damn cold. All while cursing in his breath of how cold it was.   
  
It took him several seconds to realize there were people, lots of people, dressed up in weird ass clothes, then he realized he was clinging onto one of them and saw a big, burly man that was just about the size of Saxton Hale himself wearing a tight jumpsuit.   
  
He instantly released and backed away to the feet of the pod and eyed them threateningly. The man that was holding him was speaking to him but he didn't really know what he was talking about, new language? He doesn't really know.   
  
But one thing he did know and he said it out loud.   
  
"When the hell did Australians invade the entire world?"   
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> flame me in the Total Command discord [here](https://discord.gg/6RtCWZT)


	5. meet the demoman

"When the hell did Australians invade the entire world?"   
  
Scout shouted. Everyone visibly confused at his question, what did Australia manage to do 2 centuries ago? No one moved from their spot and were still in battle positions. Scout quickly evaluated his position, no weapons, completely outnumbered, and have no knowledge on what they're supposed to do, but that doesn't really matter to him. Why? Because he was the scout of course.    
  
He can take these guys out in a heartbeat without even breaking a sweat, but he remembered something engie told the team before they went to cryo sleep.   
  
_ "Alright y'all gather up here now,", engie called out, catching everyone's attention. "Now we're gonna have ourselves some ground rules if ever someone finds us, first and only rule, if anyone comes here, friendly or not, make sure to wake everyone up before you do something stupid.", he looked at scout dead in the eyes and pointed at him  _ _  
_ _  
_ _ "Looking at you scout, don't go rushing into a fight without us, got it?", this earned a scowl and some empty threats from scout to their engineer while everyone is just laughing about this whole scene. _ _  
_ _  
_ _ It was one of these moments the reason why they stuck for so long even after becoming gods, they were a team after all. _ _  
_ _  
_ _ No, even better than that. They were family. A family of deranged lunatics, driven by money and glory and stuck because of their teamwork and the bonds they shared. _   
  
All while scout was reminiscing his team mates' antics, he initially forgot about the weird people in skin tight suits.   
  
ALL-MIGHT noticed that Scout was daydreaming and not actually paying attention to anyone, so he lightly tapped on his shoulder, "hey, you alright, young man?".   
  
Scout went back to reality when he was tapped on the shoulder, all while hearing syllables that sounded like words, he did not understand a single thing that came out of blond-saxton hale's mouth, he decided he needed information and to get the guys out before anything else, but he can't really do that if he can't even understand anything.    
  
"What? Can't really understand anything ya saying blondie.", Scout said, while trying to stand up shaking off the coldness by warming up.   
  
ALL-MIGHT winced, he realized maybe these people did not understand japanese, coughing a little he asked again.   
  
"Sorry, what I was saying was, are you alright, young man?", putting his hand on scouts shoulder,completely covering it he can hold his entire forearm while still touching his shoulder, he winced, 'well crap now I gotta deal with another musclehead.' Scout thought   
  
"Yeah, yeah I'm fine blondie, what i'm not fine about is your friends over there, seems like ya ain't here for a barbeque and some beer huh?", Scout retorted, ALL-MIGHT quickly called off his team to avoid a crossfire.   
  
"Well not exactly, we were just here to investigate the massive power surge that was located here, we followed it and discovered you, well you and your team that is.”, ALL-MIGHT explained to the mercenary.

“So with that out of the way- ALL-MIGHT coughed in order to get scouts attention- we would like you to answer some of our -

Scout decided to cut in thinking it wasn’t really best to give out any information without engie or medic knowing, “Let me stop ya right there blondie, before we ask some questions, let me go first, why was I the only one that got out?”

ALL-MIGHT quickly answered, “the reason why is because we just watched your tape and decided to ask all of you one by one some questions.”

“Yeah that's a no-go for me blondie, you see we’re a package deal, either my team is here listening to it or I ain’t talking.”, scout shot back, sporting a cocky grin while having his arms crossed.

“NON-SENSE- someone shouted at the back and quickly made himself known as he was rushing to scout to confront him.

There now at in-front of scout towering over at 6 feet 2 inches, clearly towering over scout’s 5 feet 11 inches. Wearing a full set of white armor with what looks like tubes and exhaust pipes sticking out of his back

“You will answer our questions whether you like it or not, and that is final”, the man clad in armor spoke with authority.

“So you're one of those people huh, tin can?”, scout shot back, “I don't really think you know who you're dealing with bud, but I don't do well with threats, if you want to do it then lets go.”, he said as he was getting ready to fight the trash can.

ALL-MIGHT had to intervene because they still don't really know who they are, so going with the safer option, he agreed to watch the tapes while releasing them one at a time.

So he calmed the man in armor down and went to the monitor and took another tape. This time the tape was labeled as “the pyro”.

He raised his eyebrow at this until scout piped in, “uhh I dont think thats a good choice there blondie.” He said, hesitantly.

“Why may I ask, young scout?”, ALL-MIGHT 8said confused as to why he did not want them to view this tape.

“Just trust me on this, blondie, I suggest the ones that are labeled as demo or engineer.”

Still confused as to why he doesn't want any of the heroes to view the tape labeled pyro, he placed the tape back and took the one that was labeled as “demoman” and promptly placed it on the player and hit play.

The screen went static for about 5 seconds, while ALL-MIGHT went back to scout’s side to watch.

“So any particular reason why you suggested this tape instead of the ‘pyro’ one?”, ALL-MIGHT asked the mercenary in red.

“I don't think ya guys got the stomach for that one, hell don't even know if you got a stomach for all of these.”, Scout whispered, leaving a confused ALL-MIGHT to think about what he just said.

“By stomach you mean-”

“Shh It’s starting.”

The screen showed another title card that said ‘meet the demoman’ with beer bottles and explosives littered around it.

The screen cuts to a man running from a closed corridor while explosives detonate behind his back nearing him until he jumps off.

“What makes me a good demoman?”

“If I were a bad demoman i wouldn’t be sittin here discussing it with ya, now would I?”, the man shouted, with a thick scottish accent, he wore a black beanie cap on his head, an eyepatch on his left eye, while wearing a heavy suited donned with pill grenades on the suit.

“LET’S DO IT.”, He shouted with a weapon in his hand with other people with him charging through a corridor, they're all wearing the same colored suits just like last time.

It was chaos, it was as if they were in a war, bullets flying everywhere, rockets, projectiles all flying around the man.

Rockets aimed at the man, but failed to meet its target. Whiffing by him by a short distance, he ran while shouting out a war cry, “not one of you's gonna survive this.”

The screen cuts back to him drinking a big bottle of an unnamed alcohol, simply labeled as ‘XXX’. As he was finished drinking he turned to the camera, “One crosswire, one wayward pinch of potassium chloride, one errant twitch, AND KABLOOEY”, he finished as he took another swig of alcohol.

The screen cuts back to him running away from a masked creature donned in an asbestos suit colored blue currently spewing out flames using what looked like a homemade flamethrower, he used his grenade launcher to shoot a grenade on the wall, making it bounce back to the blue wearing creature, the bomb made contact to the creature and exploded on it, the blue man became a gory firework.

Getting away from the masked menace, he turned to a corner to find an advanced kind of sentry gun armed and ready for him.

He rushed in, along with another team mate, the sentry gun quickly taking out his other team mate, using that momentary distraction he fired off two grenades on to the sentry gun, reaiming the sentry to aim at the pills but to no avail as the two grenades detonated and took out the advanced machinery.

  
The screen cuts back with him with a somber look on his eye, “They gotta make it out, that I’m a black scottish cyclops, they got more f _ [ _ **_REDACTED] [REDACTED] [REDACTED]_ **

**_[REDACTED]_ ** then they got the likes of me.”, he finishes, his voice breaking at the end as he tries to drown out his sorrow look by taking another swig, but he quickly let go of the bottle and turned to the camera with a serious look on his face.

“So,” the screen cuts to him encountering an army of blue wearing men, as the men also spotted him, giving chase.

“If I find ya dandies so proud so cocksure,”, he runs thru a corridor the men hot on his heels there was an idea on his mind and quickly got to work, “prancing aboot withe yer heads full of eyeballs, come and get me I say, I’ll be waiting on ya with a whiff of me ol’ brimstones,” he used what looked like another type of grenade launcher and started to shoot at the edges of the doorway, with all the bombs sticking into place he grabbed a remote from his back pocket and got a bottle of beer and took a large swig, waiting for the poor souls that will walk into his trap.

“I’m a grim bloody fable, with a grim bloody end.”, he finished his beer as the blue men walk out the doorway, only to realize halfway the doorway was filled with explosives, demoman saluted at them with a sinister grin and detonated the bombs, the blue men became a rainy mess of blood and body parts as he walked to one of the heads of the now gory fireworks that was once people.

He laughs while drunkenly making his way to the bloody corpses, “Oh they gone have to glue you back together, IN HELL.” he finishes as he passed out of what looked like severe alcohol poisoning, ending the tape right then and there.

The heroes were silent, especially ALL-MIGHT, so far they have watched a severely cocky premature boy beat the crap out of a hulking man with only a bat, and now a drunken self-conscious man that specializes in demolition. ALL-MIGHT considers himself lucky to have listened to scout’s advice on picking tapes, he wonders if that isn't enough to make you vomit what happens in the ‘pyro’ tape had it not been for scout saving them the quick trip to the bathroom.

Scout was loving the reactions of the aussies, especially the tincanman, even though he can't see his face through the helmet it took years of experience in dealing with pyro to know the tin can was clearly shaken.

Scout coughed in order to get the attention of ALL-MIGHT and nudged at him a couple of times until eventually he got a response.

“Hmm?, what is it young scout?”. ALL-MIGHT whispered.

“Can I release the cyclops now?”

Ignoring the derogatory nickname he had given to his team mate, he nodded and scout quickly appeared at demoman’s cryo pod and pulled the release lever.

Standing back to let the pod door open the heroes’ shocked state was broken and quickly focused on the opening pod.

Demoman fell like a brick onto the floor, still sleeping, he quickly rose up and instinctively tried and take a sip from his beer bottle he keep with him in the pod, only to find out that the entire contents of it all frozen.

Still drunk he decided to break the bottle and gnaw on the frozen block of beer.

He looked up, still gnawing on the ice beer, to find Scout standing in front of him, with Australians in weird outfits behind scout.

“Well I owe Sniper fifty bucks then eh scout?”, he joked, before promptly passing out due to alcohol overdose, 


	6. heavy update

“Well I owe Sniper 50 bucks then, eh scout?”, Demo said before briefly passing out leaving the heroes even more confused as usual.

  
  


ALL-MIGHT immediately rushed to demo’s side while scout followed him snickering , stifling a laugh from the reactions of the aussies.

  
  


“Ey yo, big man”, he said patting ALL-MIGHT’s back, “Don't worry I got this.”. ALL-MIGHT nodded and just stepped back a little, while scout wandered off to what looked like a supply cabinet and began rummaging around it, he pulled out a big brown bottle of the same thing that demo had carried with him in the pod and quickly went back to his buddies side and opened the contents of it.

  
  


The smell was so strong, ALL-MIGHT had to stay away from it in order to not vomit, scout then let his downed teammate sniff the contents of the bottle, “Yo cyclops, don’t die on me just yet, we’re only getting started.”. A few minutes passed and demo’s eye began to open and flutter and registered that his team mate was holding a bottle of his scrumpy and promptly taking it off from his hands and chugging the contents of it down his hatch, never stopping to take a breather.

  
  


He finished the entire bottle in one full swing and walked up to scout, albeit drunkenly. He almost face planted if it were not for scout quickly rushing to demo’s side at breakneck speed. This actually shocked all of the heroes, they knew he was fast but not _this_ fast.

  
  


“Ayy, thanks lad for catching me fall.”, Demo slurred.

“Ey no problem big guy.”, Scout said,standing him up and patting the drunkard in the back. He slapped Demo’s back so hard he let out a big belch that lasted for a good five seconds, the heroes were visibly disgusted by the instant smell of alcohol across the room and quickly shut their noses to avoid retching and throwing up.

  
  


“My bad, lads, gotten a wee bit tipsy after sleeping for a long time.”, Demo said apologetically.

  
  


“So who are these scout? And where is our bloody team?”

“Aussies.”, Scout responded. 

  
  


“Ahh makes sense.”

  
  


ALL-MIGHT was just watching at this point, not knowing what to say or do, so he just looked at scout, still at demo’s side, to try and explain what's going on.

  
  


“Ahem now that you two are acquainted, we should really be watching and releasing all of your members so we can ask some questions, is that good scout?”, ALL-MIGHT announced with his usual voice.

  
  


“Yeah sure go ahead and pick something, just not pyro, ya hear?”, Scout warned.

  
  


ALL-MIGHT just nodded and went to the player and took out another tape. This one labeled as ‘heavy-weapons-guy’, this must be the big cryopod at the middle, and quickly changed the tape and put it on the player.

  
  


“Ohh I need a drink.”, Demo remarked as he pulled out a big case of scrumpy behind his cryopod and went to ALL-MIGHT and scout’s side.

“Ohh ho this gon be good, am I right scout?”, demo said as he popped a bottle and gave it to scout, he popped another to give to the tall man beside him.

“Need som scrumpy big guy?”, Demo asked.

  
  


“No thank you, but thanks for offering.”

  
  


“Ehh suit yerself, more for me.”, as demo shoved another cold one down his hatch as the tape started to play.

  
  
  
  


The screen showed a big hulking man getting punched in the face by what looked like a metal fist, the camera pans as we see the full view of the ‘person’ that delivered the blow on the man’s cheek. 

  
  


Though it wasn't actually man, what it was was a robotic replica of the man, except the only difference was the color of ‘shirt’ the robot was wearing, which was blue.

The big man stood up, and spit out blood at the robot’s direction.

“Tin man fight good, was good punch.”, he said, his voice deep and hoarse, obvious that he’s from russian descent.

“But is not enough for heavy.”, he smiled, as he started charging at the hunk of bolts and began raining down a powerful flurry of fists that the computer did not even register about it until it exploded into a firework.

  
  


Before heavy could look at his work, several more robots began to pour out seemingly out of nowhere, with no hints of stopping he quickly picked up a huge towering minigun, he cracked his neck, popping some bones and releasing the stress of his back, he breathed in, waiting for the robots to be within his weapon’s max killing range.

He exhaled, as he began to talk to his own gun. “Sasha- the gun whirred, purring as it revved up- it's coward killing time.”. He wore a dangerous smirk with a powerful aura that reeks of fear and death, so powerful in fact that the heroes ran a chill up their spine because, they still don't know the capabilities of these people, and one of those people are the most terrifying being they could imagine, even more dangerous than the villains they fight every single day.

  
  


The gun whirred and began spitting out bullets while the man was just laughing maniacally at the destruction he was causing, truly living up to the title of ‘one man army’.

The screen cuts to a title card that says ‘MEET THE HEAVY”. As the same man was carrying the same gun as before and putting it down on a cardboard box, the box obviously gets crushed by the gun’s massive size and weight, after setting it down he pulled up a chair and sat beside his gun.

  
  


He breathed in and started, “I am heavy weapons guy.”,he said, stoically as he grabbed onto the handle of the minigun and smiles proudly at it, “And this is my weapon, she weighs one-hundred and fifty kilograms and fires two hundred dollar custom tooled cartridges at ten thousand rounds per minute.”

  
  


He adjusted his seat as his eyes began to focus on the camera, “It cost four hundred thousand dollars to fire this weapon, for twelve seconds.”

  
  


“What do you do when your gun, eh sasha run out of ze ammo?”, A familiar voice asked behind the camera, they realized this was also the man in the lab coat in the first tape that they had watched. They looked back and saw heavy thinking about the question deeply, he smirked, now knowing what he would say.

“I crush head of tiny babies in the way of heavy, little baby men cannot stop heavy.”

He chuckled at his remark, then turned into a full blown hard laugh as he was imagining the old times of the gravel wars. He stopped and leaned to his gun, inspecting it while rolling the barrel, he noticed small prints on the mouth of its barrel, “Oh my god, who touched sasha?”

He looked around the room looking for someone, “Alright, WHO TOUCHED MY GUN?” , he boomed still not knowing who did it, he sat back looking depressed, he sighed, “some people think they can outsmart heavy”, he sniffled.

  
  


“Maybe…”

  
  


“Maybe…”

  
  


He looked at the camera once again, trying to emphasize what he was about to say next, “I’d like to see one that can outsmart bullet…”

  
  


The screen cuts to him with his back turned, facing a gate, and opening it for his team to charge in behind him, as he led the front lines, instantly mowing down the unfortunate ones that weren't luck enough to hide for cover.

“Waaaahh, Waaaah CRY SOME MORE.”, he cried, sporting his ever dangerous aura and killing intent around him making his enemies cower and fear as they try and fail to take out the one man army.

“Hehe, cry some more.”, he said as the screen turned to black ending the tape.

  
  


They didnt know why, but after viewing the man named ‘heavy’ in action they couldn't move, seeing him brush off bullet wounds and explosions like it was nothing, the heroes didn’t move not even ALL-MIGHT, the guy can probably take a lot of hits by ALL-MIGHT and would still be standing, minigun at the ready.

  
  


Demo and Scout seeing their dilemma, they looked at each other as if they knew what the other was thinking. With a nod scout moved to open heavy’s pod with no permission of ALL-MIGHT, the heroes have woken up by their frozen state and saw the door open, readying themselves, even though its not a threat but they readied themselves anyways.

  
  


There they saw him, the big bear man, clocking in at a whopping 6”10, almost reaching ALL-MIGHT but was still short for 5 inches, his eyes still closed.

  
  


“Hey heavy, we made it.” , Scout said, as heavy stepped out of the pod, eyes still closed. He took a deep breath and smiled.

“Da, is good to be out.”, Heavy said, as he opened his eyes, slightly surprised to see only demo and scout awake with 10 or more people there with them.

The heroes took one look at heavy’s expression, stoic but gentle, seeing this they let their guards down.

  
  


“Little man, where is others?”, Heavy asked as he began to stretch his body, popping some of his bones.

  
  


“They're still inside big man, but right now we gotta deal with these aussies.”

“Hello, it is nice to meet you, heavy weapons guy.”, ALL-MIGHT said offering his hand for a handshake.

“Hmm, is good to see person bigger than heavy, so what is objective of your team?”, Heavy said, taking up the handshake with a firm grip.

“We were sent here to-

“Investigate a surge of power blah-blah-blah.”, Scout cut offed, “c'mon we got more tapes to watch pronto”

  
  


Seeing that scout was in a hurry, he released his grip on ALL-MIGHT’s hand and placed his big hand on scout’s shoulder and then giving him a firm shake, which disoriented scout a little.

“Tiny boston man is right, watch tapes so friends can get out.”

  
  


ALL-MIGHT nodded and proceeded to go to the screen to find another tape to play.

‘Three down, six more to go..’

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thats all I got for this archive, I might rewrite this if I have time
> 
> flame me on the total command discord server [here](https://discord.gg/6RtCWZT)


End file.
